


Mistletoe and Snowfall

by MrsAlot



Series: Heat of the Moment [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, M/M, Xeno, mech/xeno, sappines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kade is upset... Heatwave is to blame... but he can kiss it better....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> i started this at Christmas but have only just finished it.... i'm not waiting till next x-mas to put it out, so better late then never
> 
> follows on after 'Swapsies' and linked with 'Stormy Fires'

“Okay, spill it.” Heatwave snapped out. “What’s got you in such a fowl mood?”  
“Nu’thing.” Kade muttered, gripping his steering wheel tighter, a clear indication that something was eating him. The mech looked at him from his screen, the young man was glaring out the windscreen, his jaw working furiously. They had gone out after dinner for a late night patrol. Oddly, Kade had been unusually quite.  
“Fine if that’s how you’re going to be.” The mech growled, turning so sharply it made his human yelp and slide in his seat.

“What the fuck!” The man yelled, putting his arms out to steady and stop himself from falling over completely in his seat as the robot took turns at brake neck speeds. “Where are you going?!” Heatwave ignored him and drove to the secluded area in the park, if anyone was out, which in itself was highly unlikely, they wouldn’t be seen. The Cybertonian transformed and dumped the Human onto the cold ground.

“Okay, can’t deal with you being quiet… so out with it!” The bot ordered.  
“What the hell Heatwave?! Let me back in! It’s freezing out here!” Kade yelled back, shivering even with all his protective layers and gloves.  
“Not till you tell me what’s up with you?” The fire truck said crossing his arms and glaring back down at his partner.  
“I said it was nothing!” The red head snapped, mirroring his pose.

“Yeah, and I’m a Killian squirrel.” The mech said sarcastically. Kade lost his annoyance for a moment and raised an eyebrow.  
“A what now?”  
“Killian Squirrel,” Heatwave repeated, and spread his servos a few meters apart. “This big… fuzzy… known for taking other animals faecal matter.” Kade now pulled a very sour expression, a disgruntled pout. The mech silently thought it was adorable.  
“Very funny.” The human said in a flat unamused voice.  
“I know I am but were not taking about that now.” The bot smirked. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh you really need me to tell you?! Fine!” He looked his partner dead in the eye, his face hard, “You were flirting… With. My. Sister!” he spoke slowly, his voice unusually calm. The mech stalled, blinking as his processor struggled to comprehend his humans irritation.

“Whaaaat?” He questioned. Not sure if he understood correctly.  
“You heard!” Kade barked.  
“Waite? Is this about earlier? Is that’s what this is about?” the Bot tried to clarify. “Is this really about that silly partner swapping thing and Dani kissing me under that plant?”  
“Your dame right it is! What in the hell did you think you were doing?!” The fireman demanded.  
“We were messing around!” The mech defended. “There was nothing behind it! Beside it’s your fragging custom, why are you getting mad at me?!”

“Do you have any idea how that made me feel?!” Kade hissed, “Watching her kiss you and then you both cosying up together!”  
“Oh I get it,” The mech grinned, “You’re just jealous cuz you won’t kiss me in front of anyone, but your sister had the ball-bearings to.”  
“No!” Kade baked back, even if it was partially true. “I’m annoyed at the fact you seemed to be enjoying it!”

“I can’t deny that the kisses were nice.” The mech chuckled. “But maybe if I got kisses form you in front of people I would have to enjoy the ones your sister gave me.”  
“You did not just say that to me?!” Kade flapped. “Heatwave, I can’t do that!”  
“yes you can… it’s not that big a deal.” The mech said flippantly.  
“Yes it is!” the human countered, now looking more and more distressed.  
“Why is it?” The bot yelled back. “Are you ashamed of me or something?” Kades face dropped and reddened.

“Wha-!NO! I just-I jus- I JUST CAN’T DO THAT! Alright!” Truthfully, he wasn’t ashamed at all, but this whole ‘thing’ had put him at odds with himself. He wasn’t who he thought he was, he’d found himself thinking and feeling things which would be considered by others as wired, freaky or unnatural. It was terrifying to think that despite all his hard work and dedication, there would be people who would consider him sick for how he felt and what he and Heatwave did. It was eating away at him and he didn’t know what to do to make it stop…

The human turned away from his partner, his arms wrapped tightly around his body, He cared about the big stupid robot more then he thought possible, more intensely then he’d ever felt about anyone… even Hayley. But his fears of rejection and ridicule from others kept him from expressing how he felt more openly. Safe to say none of the townsfolk would ever know, but what would his family think? What would his dad think? He didn’t think he could handle it if they turned on him. It was that which made him keep their affair quiet.

The Autobot let out a long slow outtake. Taking a moment settle his thoughts and calm his spark. He knew how much their secret relationship was distressing the young man, he knew Kade felt like he was hurting Hayley and how it wore on his conscience. From what he guessed… Kade was also worried about what others would think of him, especially his family. It was hard for the mech to get his possessor round why anyone would judge someone for their lover preference. Humans were strange illogical creatures. 

It was probably safe to say that this was the first Interspecies relationship for Kades people, The oldest Burns son was treading uncharted territory while having to come to terms with his own sexuality along with all the other responsibilities and pressures of his life and job. Heatwave didn’t have to be a genius to realise that with all of that piled on his shoulders, Kade was getting stressed and irritable… he should of realised that for him some harmless flirting would be upsetting for his unsure and fretful human lover to watch. 

“Kade,” The bot spoke softly, “I know this… thing we have is difficult for you. Your conflicted about what we do and what we have. I Understand that our cultures have different standards when it comes to relationships, especially when their intimate. But I would like to think you know that I do respect your ways and you. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you… Not on purpose anyway.” Heatwave reached out and ran the backs of his servos lightly down the young humans back. “Turns out you mean too much to me to want to upset you like that…”

“Sappy much…” The fireman mutter quietly, but the hurt had disappeared from his voice as he lent back slightly into the mechs caress.  
“You know you’re the only Burns for me, right?” Heatwave said gently, a hit of playfulness in his voice, “Dani’s cute and all, but she’s got nothing on you. I much prefer your frame type.” The bot purred deeply, touching the human a little more boldly. Kade shifted under the strokes, enjoying the attention. With his hart lifted some, he turned back round to face his alien partner.

“That’s good to know. Can stop worrying that you’ll ditching me for my sister.”  
“Ha! No chance,” Heatwave smirked. “Despite being a big baby and an arrogant fragger at times-”  
“Haaay!” Kade frowned again, it just made Heatwave chuckle.  
“There is no one I’d rather be partnered with,” The Autobot rumbled and from out of his subspace the Cybertronian delicately pulled out the sprig of mistletoe Dani had been using earlier, with a smirk he held it over his humans head. “Or rather have kisses from…” 

“You’re such a sappy bastard ya know that?” Kade said looking between his bot and the festive plant, he tried to appear grumpy, but the warm smile pulling at his lips was too strong to keep it up.  
“Shut up and get up here.” Heatwave chuckled and held out his servo. Kade stepped up onto his partners hand nimbly and was slowly raised to face level. He liked being his close, he could see the mechs optics clearly, it fascinated him to see all the sophisticated mechanisms as they moved. It gave him a thrill to be the focus of big beings attention. He was also quite fond of their colour, a burning, bright amber that seemed to melt his hart every time the bot looked at him with that piercing gaze. 

Heatwave ever so gently, lent forward and pressed his lips against the humans. Kade’s small mouth was warm and soft, so delicate and organic. How much the mech wished he could kiss him properly, discover what his humans tongue felt like against his, he wish he could taste him and take his breath away with deep long luscious kisses. Sadly, they were just too incompatible for that. It was not the end of the world, but Heatwave mourned for what he would never know.

“You’re still a jerk you know that right?” Kade muttered when they parted.  
“Yeah… but I’m your jerk.” He chuckled deeply, know how it turned his partner on. Kade didn’t disappoint as he shuddered in delight, loving the way the mechs voice sent blissful tingles down his spine. He went in for another kiss but pulled away when he felt something cold against his face. It only took a moment to discover what it was.

“Hun… look at that… it’s snowing.” Kade said, a strange soft tone in his voice.  
“yeah… I can see.” Heatwave said gently, casting an optic around. He looked up to see the sky had clouded over and it was indeed stating to snow. It was such an odd phenomena. Tiny shreds of frozen water coming down from the sky. It was wired… but he had to admit… it was pretty.

The Autobot looked back down at his human… and suddenly, all time seemed to slow to a crawl. The falling frozen particles gently fell from the dark grey sky, starting to dust everything in a fine fluffy layer. Kades hot, moist breath, visible puffs in the cold air. White flakes getting caught in his red hair, pale skin tinted pink form the icy air. Kade looked up at the mech and smiled. Not his usual cocky smirk or cheesy grin… but a soft gentle thing that made his bright blue eye’s shine with warmth.

Heatwave felt a hot surge through his frame, his spark contracting in its casing. He was, as he’d herd the humans say, up shit creek without a paddle. He fallen for his human and he had fallen hard. When had it happened and why, he didn’t know and he didn’t care, he just knew that now, despite their differences (and the occasional heated argument), he never wanted to be without the small organic. 

“you okay Wave?” Kade asked, a concerned frown on his handsome face, the mech started, realising he must have been staring. He didn’t answer but shuttered his optics, lent down and nuzzled his humans cheek affectionately. His spark fluttering when he heard the young man give a small giggle, gloved hands resting gently on his face. Kade smelt of that Musky cologne he favoured and coconut shampoo. It was Kade to a tee, Heady, strong with a sweetness underneath it all. He loved it.

Heatwave then spoke to him gently in his native tongue… words full of meaning safely hidden form the human behind complicated alien words. Words about how he felt for him and what he meant to him. Kade, not understanding, simply closed his eyes and just bathed in the sound of his partners voice. Like dark chocolate it was so deep and rich, warm but with a raw tang that sent pleasure though his entire body.

“Mind telling me what’s all that means?” the young man said, stroking the warm living metal of the tenderly. Heatwave gave a gentle huff and wrapped his over servo protectively round his human, resting his fingers gently against his back. He wasn’t quite ready to tell the young man in his own language all that he felt. Kade already had a big ego, he didn’t need to inflate it any more, or worse… scare him off with how strong the fire trucks feeling for him actually were. 

“It means Happy Christmas Kade” Heatwave said softly. The redhead human chuckled brightly and lent his forehead against his robot, all forgiven, felling safe and protected as he enjoyed the closeness and the warmth of his partner.  
“Heh… Merry Christmas too you too Heatwave.”


End file.
